


Inhumanity

by Paved-With-Good-Intentions (Emzo)



Series: dbh rarepairs week 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Case Fic, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gun Violence, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mages, Magic, Shapeshifting, Succubi & Incubi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzo/pseuds/Paved-With-Good-Intentions
Summary: Detective Connor Arkaie is transferred to the Detroit Police Department as a fae specialist, a liaison between the DPD and The Mages Fae Council. As far as the human police know, Connor is a hybrid, a human with a fae grandparent. They think the elusive council trained his abilities to better hunt fae that have broken laws. However, The Council lied, they only gave the humans half of the story. They only gave Connor most of the story, but at least he knows that they are keeping things from him. As subject 51 of their RK800 experimental genetics project, he's used to things being kept from him. He's just a subject. He does what he's told, or at least... he always has.Detective Gavin Reed lost everything to a fae gone rogue when he was only a child. He's spent his life working up from nothing, taking every advantage he could, and working his ass off to get where he is. He pissed plenty of people off and stepped on plenty of toes along the way. Now he's a foul-mouthed quick-tempered Detective with the DPD working to catch the fae assholes fucking up people's lives. He agrees that they are too dangerous to be left unchecked, but he's less than pleased about being partnered with the new halfbreed detective.





	Inhumanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, been a really long time since I've written fanfic and I have a bunch in the works right now but this is my first time posting here. This started as a prompt for DBH rairpares week (day one) but I got really caught up in it and have a bunch of material drafted out already. So now, for those of you who end up reading this, I have a multi-chapter story for you. *fanfare in background*  
This first chapter will drop you right into the story and I plan to have time jumps between here (the present) and the weeks leading up to this as the story progresses. I will update the tags as I go and. I will also put warnings at the beginning of chapters if there is anything anyone may want to avoid. 
> 
> Chapter 1: In which we get some basic backstory setup, and drop-in in the middle of an investigation. We see Gavin being an idiot, arguing with himself, find out he's thirsty AF, and he gets a big reveal about Connor.
> 
> Content Warning: Blood, Violence, Pain

Gavin carefully edged down the hallway. Moving as silently as he could, as he approached the dark doorway to his right. He had his gun raised at the ready, braced atop the other holding his flashlight. He took a breath and peered around the doorframe, sweeping the flashlight beam across space. Nothing but abandoned moldy furniture, dust, and mouse droppings. The joys of police work.

This was the last room needing to be checked in this godforsaken building, and there was no sign of the fucking perp. His tense muscles released as he let out a frustrated sigh. The place was decrepit and smelled fucking disgusting. He could not wait to get out of the place and breathe something other than mildew and decay. Even the stale piss in the air of the Detroit slum outside would be an improvement.

“This hall is clear! You find anything?” He shouted so his partner one hall over could hear him.

He heard the creak of floorboards and whipped around, only to see his tall, smartly dressed partner striding down the hall towards him. He instantly lowered his weapon and light to point at the floor. The fuckin weirdo had shown up to the crime scene next door in dark slacks, a white button up, and even a fuckin tie. As good as the clothing looked on his tall, lean frame, Gavin couldn't help shaking his head at the fucking dweeb when he'd showed up on scene an hour ago. Now as he came down the hall towards Gavin, his clothing was wet from the rain outside and had picked up smudges of dust and grime from hunting through this building. 

“No Detective. I can't find a trace,” Connor said as he reached him. 

He walked into the room Gavin had just looked into and began examining the area. He was pacing and muttering to himself distracted by whatever was going on in that brain of his. Gavin only caught bits like, “energy signature,” and, “smell the blood at least.” Abruptly he turned, and nearly smacked right into Gavin, because he apparently hadn't realized he was being followed. He blinked in surprise at Gavin being so close but quickly recovered. 

“He's not using any power, and he must have found something to staunch the bleeding. There is no further trail for me to follow,” he concluded.

“Well fuck. You sure whatever it is even came in here?”

“Detective Reed, I am positive he came in this way. There was a clear energy trail leading into the building and a blood trail up the stairs to this floor.” His partner's polite tone was doing very little to hide his irritation.

“Ok, ok, I believe you. Don't get your panties in a twist pixi boy,” he said as he followed Connor back out of the room. 

“Don't worry. I am not wearing women's undergarments. Therefore, they cannot get twisted.” Connor retorted still sounding peeved. 

“Yeah shut up you know damn well it's just a saying.” 

Whether Connor had been frustrated by the situation, or Gavin questioning his judgment, he wasn't sure. From what he knows about Connor though, it was probably a mix of both if he was gonna be honest. They have a way of getting on each other's nerves, but Gavin knows he's a large part to blame for that. He was a huge dick when they met, and Connor seems to get defensive still, like he can't quite tell when Reed is teasing or covering bases, versus just being a dick. Honestly, he's just a dick more often than he should be. Shit just slips out of his mouth when he's frustrated. He just happened to be frustrated most of the time.

He caught up next to Connor in the hall and added, “Hey Connor, I'm not questioning your ability ok? I'm just pissed and tired and trying to cover bases. I want to get finished and go home, and it's making me an ass.” 

Connor paused and sighed. “Reed, I am also frustrated by the situation. I should be able to find the perp. I know he came up here but now he's just gone. I am sorry if It seems like I am frustrated with you, that was not my intention.” He turned and gave him a smile but it was obvious he was stressing.

Looking up at the man's face, he was reminded why he gave Connor so much shit initially. Connor wasn't fully human. He was part fae, and it was apparent as soon as you saw him. Connor's skin was a smooth unblemished cream color. His features chiseled and far too symmetrical to be entirely human. He had high cheeks, a strong jaw, large brown eyes it was a struggle not to get lost in, and a light splattering freckles that Gavin's gay ass wanted to trace and memorize.

** _Damn those freckles. Fucking distracting’_ **

Connor's body was as well balanced as his facial features. He was tall and lean, but not scrawny. Somehow he had a slim waist and broad shoulders without being top-heavy. His toned chest and arms were currently very evident in his wet shirt. There next to Gavin, even dimly lit by a flashlight, irritated, wet, and dirty, Connor looked amazing.

** _'He's your partner, idiot. Stop ogling him,’_ **

** _'Yeah? But why the fuck is he wearing a white shirt when it's fucking raining out?’_ **

Great, now he was arguing with his own brain;  ** _again_ ** . It was difficult not to though. He was struggling to stay professional while working with someone who looked like a damn fantasy he would have dreamt up as a teen. He's pretty sure that if his teenage self were here, he would be shamelessly drooling at that wet shirt.

He cleared his throat and put his hand on Connor's shoulder. “Well then, let's find this asshole and get the fuck out of here. A drink sounds good about now and somewhere there are two with our names on them.” He gave a squeeze before letting the shoulder go. 

Connor nodded, “Yes, lets.” Connor gave him a warm, genuine smile this time before moving on down the hall. And hell, Gavin's heart did a little flip thing as he trailed after him.

Wait, did he just ask him out? Did it  **sound** like he had been asking him out? Shit was that inappropriate to offer? Does Connor think it's a date, or a colleague/friends thing? Does Connor  **want** it to be a date? Do  **I** want it to be a date?

** _‘Hell yes you do. Stop asking stupid ass questions.’_ **

When they first met, the man's fae ancestry didn't get them off to a good start; his own fucking fault. The first time he met his new partner, he threw a fucking fit. He's pretty sure he didn't even let Connor get past his introduction. He yelled slurs and insults at Connor, then charged straight into Fowler's office. At the time he had been feeling angry and betrayed; the captain knew damn well why Gavin has issues with fairies. Fowler knows about Gavin's past, and Gavin had been fucking pissed that they would pair him up with someone even only part fae. He didn't want to be around someone that would remind him of what happened to his family. After he finished yelling, Fowler told him where he could shove his prejudice, and he had ended up stuck with the guy.

Working together for nearly a month now, he had warmed up to Connor, shit honestly he really liked the guy. And yeah, it's obvious even to himself that he likes him as more than a just friend and colleague. He’s just not good at this shit and It was rough in the beginning. He was a complete ass to him, and Connor responded with polite professionalism, disdain, and sarcasm. Then over time, working with him every day, His feelings changed. Connor's mixed blood meant he could offer valuable information at crime scenes. He was also stronger and faster than a full human, a diligent worker who seemed to genuinely care about people, and above all, Gavin trusted him. He knew going into a tough situation that Connor had his back. Hell, he had already proven that on multiple occasions. So when Connor stepped near him and paused, brows furrowing as he lifted his chin and scented the air, Gavin took notice.

“What is it?” he asked in a whisper.

Gavin ended up not needing an answer to that question. Only a second later he heard a low predatory growl coming from the open doorway behind him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that point. Connor turned immediately to look behind Gavin, and his eyes widened at whatever he saw. 

“Look out!” Connor yelled. His arm reached out to shove Gavin out of the way. It only partially worked. Something leaping at him from behind slammed into his shoulder before flying past. The blow was enough to twist his body and knock him down. His angle meant that his head slammed into the wall as he went down. He wasn’t quite sure how he managed that, but he  **was** sure that it hurt like a bitch, and might have knocked his brain loose.

“Fuuucckkk” Gavin groaned as time caught up with him again. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his hands and knees. Then he waited for the world to stop spinning.

He needed to locate Connor and the beast. 

He needed to find his gun. 

He needed to help.

Even in the gloom it was easy to spot them. The two figures wrestling on the ground were not being quiet about it. They were less than ten feet away down the hall, making grunting and snarling noises as they fought. He heard a pained yell from Connor but he couldn't see exactly what happened. All he could tell was that the Fae, a shifter of some sort, was in a wolf-like form and it had Connor pinned. Seeing that, he let out a long string of curses. 

** _'That really fucking isn't good.’_ **

** _'Really? No shit Sherlock.’_ **

** _'Yeah shut the fuck up im processing’_ **

Shit, he was doing it again.

He needed to find his fucking gun.

He didn't have time to even search before the shifter let out a high-pitched yelp. Then Connor was rolling out of its reach, hopped to his feet. Connor faced the beast, standing between it and Gavin as it climbed shakily to its feet. Gavin realized they were squaring off. Connor’s figure was only moving the small amounts necessary to keep Gavin out of its sights, while the beast was trying to sidestep and feint to trick Connor up. For whatever reason, it wanted  **him** , and only saw Connor as an obstacle. Lucky for him, Connor seemed to realize that fact. He was using it as an advantage. He wasn't purposely engaging with it, but he wasn't letting it past him either.

“Detective Reed, are you all right?” Connor called out without removing his focus from the shifter. 

“Just fuck'n peachy.” He growled out.

"I'm glad to hear it. You may want to locate your firearm. As much fun as I am having, I would like to solve this situation soon.” Connor responded lightly; like he had all the time in the fucking world.

Gavin snorted in response and began searching around for his gun. He spotted his flashlight a few feet away, uselessly illuminating the doorway he had been recently standing in front of. His gun was on the ground in the beam of light, just inside the doorway. 

** _'Would you look at that, a fucking sign pointing right to it. Apparently whoever is up there gives a shit about my ass.’ _ **

He snorted at his luck and glanced back to check on Connor. He and the shifter were still blocking each other, neither making a move. He started to push to his feet, but only made it to one knee before flopping back on his ass with his head spinning and his stomach roiling. Probably has a fucking concussion.

“phcking hell,” he cursed. 

Apparently making noise was the wrong move. His voice drew the attention of the shifter, it's head flicked towards him. Then it lunged for him snarling, while he was sitting on his ass being fucking useless. Connor somehow intersected it, knocking it back to the ground. Gavin would not waste his opportunity. He used the distraction to crawl towards his shit. Behind him the sound of struggle kept him motivated. He wasn't going to let some fucking blueblood eat someone he really cares about the only partner he's ever liked and been able to tolerate. He grabbed his gun and flashlight, then used the door-frame to help get to his feet; successfully this time. Then he heard Connor cry out in pain (a noise he **never** wanted to hear again), followed by a hissed, “shit.” 

He hadn't seen what happened but the swear probably was not a good sign. He had heard the man swear before, but it seemed like something he saved for special occasions. ‘ ** _Yeah, occasions like getting fucking slashed by a wolf beast. Hurry the fuck up Gavin’ _ ** He leaned against the wall, turning himself so he was braced with his back against it. He kept his flashlight low to the ground but directed it over to where he figured Connor and the Fae were buried in the shadows. He didn't want to blind Connor, but he needed to see so he could use his gun if the opportunity presented. 

What he saw over the next few minutes left him wishing he had just stayed home tonight. Or at the very least waited on the floor and trusted Connor could handle himself. The two were squaring off again Connor facing away from him, the fae towards him. It was now only part animal part man, and he definitely understood now where the werewolf legends came from. It was watching him, teeth flashing, bloody blue slobber dripping down its face. Every time it made a move Connor was careful to keep himself between Gavin and the shifter. It looked like it wanted to fucking eat him.

“Huunnn-grreeeee” it said out in a guttural moan that sent a shiver down Gavin's spine.

** _‘Well, that clears up that, It DOES want to eat me.’_ **

It was literally licking its lips while eyeing him.

Gavin gulped as it took another step towards him, snarling. Connor once again positioning himself between them. 

“I will not allow you to harm him. I know what they did to you and I'm sorry. Please, come peacefully and we can sort this out. It's not too late yet.” Connor's voice was strained as he pleaded with the beast. Despite whatever physical pain he was dealing with, he sounded genuinely upset for the creature. Gavin didn't really understand why he was bothering, it had obviously completely lost its fucking mind.

The shifter took another step closer, still eyeing Gavin. It was completely ignoring Connor. “I don't want to have to do anything drastic, but you aren't going to lay a finger on him.” Connor said, standing his ground. He wasn't sure if it was hot, or terrifying, but the cold steel in Connor’s voice made Gavin very glad that it wasn't directed at him. 

The shifter didn't even glance at Connor, its focus completely on Gavin. When the creature spoke this time, it was in a furious roar as it rushed Connor to get to Gavin.

“HUNGGGRRRYYYYYY.”

Gavin braced himself and got a shot off. The bullet hit it square in the shoulder, and it didn't even fucking flinch. Before he could process that, there was a blur of inhuman speed and Connor had it pressed up against the far wall. It looked like he had his hands pressed to its shoulders holding it in place by brute strength alone. It was thrashing to get free, but somehow Connor was keeping it contained without budging an inch. The shifter was fucking rabid and didn't even seem to notice that one of Connor's hands were pressed into it’s bullet wound.

“How the hell-” Gavin cut off his own question because he wasn't even sure where to start. 

“Detective, I advise that you go into the other room for a moment.” Connor hissed out. It sounded like he was in a lot of pain that was just now catching up to him. 

“What do you mean? The fuck are you going to do? What the hell is going on? Why don't you just fucking cuff him? and like hell I'm going to the other room!!!” Gavin sounded shrill and nearly hysterical even to his own ears. 

Connor sighed, his shoulders and head slumped. “No time to explain now, he would likely just break free of the handcuffs. If you wish to stay then I am not in a position to argue or force you.” Connor seemed to stiffen back up and he leaned in closer to the half humanoid beast. He heard Connor whisper a grief-filled, “I'm sorry,” but he wasn't sure if it was directed at him, or the shifter. 

Then it started screaming. 

It's body spasmed, arching, and contorting, and it just kept fucking screaming an agonized, gut-wrenching, terrifying fucking scream. Gavin had no fucking clue what was happening. He was just glad that Connor's back partially obscured his view, so he didn't have to see the face that went along with that scream. There was a weird wispy white glow that was maybe floating between the two, but it didn't look like Connor was even doing anything. He was just standing there holding the shifter and groaning, while it fucking screamed endlessly.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably only 30 seconds, the scream faded into whimpers.

Then silence. 

Connor must have released the fae because he heard it drop to the ground. Other than that all he heard was the blood pounding in his ears and a faint ring left from firing his gun. He saw Connor move over to the side, but was too stunned to pay attention beyond that. Horrified, his eyes locked on the crumpled shape on the floor. He swung his flashlight over to the heap; the beam shaking with his quivering hands. There he saw a (very dead looking) nearly skeletal naked man, curled in on himself. 

The shifter was back in human form, and he looked like an emaciated, pale, middle-aged man. He had dark shoulder length matted hair, and average unremarkable features. His body was covered in bruises and wounds, old and new. Those were topped off with what looked like a very nasty bite mark on his shoulder. If Gavin didn't know better, if he couldn't see the glowing rune on the side of the man's face or the blue blood leaking from his body, he would think he was human.

Gavin heard his gun clatter to the floor. Managed a few staggering steps down the hall towards the man. The dizziness was still there. He definitely had a concussion. “Is- is he?” Gavin couldn't quite bring his mouth to ask the full question.

“He's alive.” Connor answered, knowing what he meant anyway. His voice was tight, strained and with a feint waiver. 

“W-what did you do?” Gavin asked. He flicked the shaking flashlight beam over to his partner. He was a few feet further down the hall. Connor was hunched forward with an arm braced against the wall, and the other wrapped around himself. His head was dropped down out of sight, his legs were shaking, and his shoulders were heaving. Gavin's muddled brain noticed a dripping noise and followed it to the dark liquid pooling at Connor's feet. “Shit! Your hurt!” He started towards him, his horror joined by panic and fear for Connor.

“Wait!” Connor shifted his weight into the wall. He swung his arm around, putting his palm out in a stop signal. “W-ait.” Gavin stopped. “I will be ok. Just.. Just stay over there.” 

“Like hell Connor, that's a ton of blood. Just let me fucking see.” He unsteadily made his way over to his partner. As he approached, Connor put his arm back to brace against the wall, keeping his head down.

“Gavin.. Please, don't look.” His voice was weak and pleading. 

Gavin didn't understand what the deal was, and it pissed him off. Connor was hurt, hurt bad, but for some fucking reason he was trying the keep him away? “The fuck Connor, you're hurt. Just let me see!” As he spoke his panic and confusion leaked out in his voice. 

He really didn't understand what was going on here or what the hell had just happened, but he was freaking out. Then his swollen brain caught up and processed what he was seeing. The hand Connor had pressed against the wall was coated in blue blood, as he expected from fighting with a ravenous fae. What he didn't expect however was for his slim fingers to be tipped with an inch of sharp fingernails, which were coated in gore. His eyes followed the hand up Connor's shoulder to where he could see the back of his head, and the tips of elongated pointed ears. 

“W-wha, what the phck?” At this point Gavin's hand was shaking so much he was afraid he would drop his flashlight. Somehow he kept it in his grip  and focused the light at the pool of blood at Connor's feet. If he wasn't convinced by what he had just seen, there was the ultimate damning proof. 

Blue.

**B.L.U.E.**

Deep fucking bright ass blue.

He was staring at a growing pool of blue blood;  ** _Fae blood_ ** .

Connor doesn't have just a bit of fae blood. _****_

'Connor _ **is a fucking fae'** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like DBH shitposts, want to stalk my progress on things, or just want to come yell at me, here is my tumblr. *mic drop*
> 
> [Welcome To The Shitshow](https://road-paved-with-dbh-shitposts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
